Gallery of Yu-Gi-Oh! Reshef of Destruction cards (Spanish)
This is a gallery of all cards in the Spanish-language Yu-Gi-Oh! Reshef of Destruction. BlueEyesWhiteDragon-ROD-SP-VG.png | #001 "Blue-Eyes White Dragon" Dragón blanco azul - ojos MysticalElf-ROD-SP-VG.png | #002 "Mystical Elf" Duende místico HitotsuMeGiant-ROD-SP-VG.png | #003 "Hitotsu-Me Giant" Hitotsu - Me gigante BabyDragon-ROD-SP-VG.png | #004 "Baby Dragon" Bebé dragón RyuKishin-ROD-SP-VG.png | #005 "Ryu-Kishin" Ryu - Kishin FeralImp-ROD-SP-VG.png | #006 "Feral Imp" Diablillo salvaje WingedDragonGuardianoftheFortress1-ROD-SP-VG.png | #007 "Winged Dragon, Guardian of the Fortress #1" Hirió dragón, tutor del # 1 de fortaleza MushroomMan-ROD-SP-VG.png | #008 "Mushroom Man" Hombre de hongo ShadowSpecter-ROD-SP-VG.png | #009 "Shadow Specter" Espectro de sombra BlacklandFireDragon-ROD-SP-VG.png | #010 "Blackland Fire Dragon" Dragón de fuego de Blackland SwordArmofDragon-ROD-SP-VG.png | #011 "Sword Arm of Dragon" Brazo de espada de Dragon SwampBattleguard-ROD-SP-VG.png | #012 "Swamp Battleguard" Inunde Battleguard TheSternMystic-ROD-SP-VG.png | #013 "The Stern Mystic" El místico severo BattleSteer-ROD-SP-VG.png | #014 "Battle Steer" Timón de Batalla FlameSwordsman-ROD-SP-VG.png | #015 "Flame Swordsman" Swordsman de llama TimeWizard-ROD-SP-VG.png | #016 "Time Wizard" Mago de tiempo RightLegoftheForbiddenOne-ROD-SP-VG.png | #017 "Right Leg of the Forbidden One" Pierna derecha del prohibido LeftLegoftheForbiddenOne-ROD-SP-VG.png | #018 "Left Leg of the Forbidden One" Pierna izquierda del prohibido RightArmoftheForbiddenOne-ROD-SP-VG.png | #019 "Right Arm of the Forbidden One" Brazo derecho del prohibido LeftArmoftheForbiddenOne-ROD-SP-VG.png | #020 "Left Arm of the Forbidden One" Brazo izquierdo del prohibido ExodiatheForbiddenOne-ROD-SP-VG.png | #021 "Exodia the Forbidden One" Exodia el prohibido uno SummonedSkull-ROD-SP-VG.png | #022 "Summoned Skull" Cráneo convocado TheWickedWormBeast-ROD-SP-VG.png | #023 "The Wicked Worm Beast" La bestia de gusano perversa SkullServant-ROD-SP-VG.png | #024 "Skull Servant" Criado de cráneo HornImp-ROD-SP-VG.png | #025 "Horn Imp" Diablillo de cuerno BattleOx-ROD-SP-VG.png | #026 "Battle Ox" Buey de lucha BeaverWarrior-ROD-SP-VG.png | #027 "Beaver Warrior" Guerrero de castor RockOgreGrotto1-ROD-SP-VG.png | #028 "Rock Ogre Grotto #1" Ogro # 1 de gruta de roca MountainWarrior-ROD-SP-VG.png | #029 "Mountain Warrior" Guerrero de montaña ZombieWarrior-ROD-SP-VG.png | #030 "Zombie Warrior" Zombi guerrero KoumoriDragon-ROD-SP-VG.png | #031 "Koumori Dragon" Dragón de Koumori TwoHeadedKingRex-ROD-SP-VG.png | #032 "Two-Headed King Rex" King Rex dos Headed JudgeMan-ROD-SP-VG.png | #033 "Judge Man" Juez hombre SaggitheDarkClown-ROD-SP-VG.png | #034 "Saggi the Dark Clown" Saggi el payaso oscuro DarkMagician-ROD-SP-VG.png | #035 "Dark Magician" Mago Oscuro TheSnakeHair-ROD-SP-VG.png | #036 "The Snake Hair" El pelo de serpiente GaiatheDragonChampion-ROD-SP-VG.png | #037 "Gaia the Dragon Champion" Gaia el campeón de dragón GaiaTheFierceKnight-ROD-SP-VG.png | #038 "Gaia The Fierce Knight" Gaia el caballero feroz CurseofDragon-ROD-SP-VG.png | #039 "Curse of Dragon" Maldición de Dragon DragonPiper-ROD-SP-VG.png | #040 "Dragon Piper" Gaitero de dragón CelticGuardian-ROD-SP-VG.png | #041 "Celtic Guardian" Tutor celta IllusionistFacelessMage-ROD-SP-VG.png | #042 "Illusionist Faceless Mage" Illusionista anónimo Mage KarbonalaWarrior-ROD-SP-VG.png | #043 "Karbonala Warrior" Guerrero de Karbonala RogueDoll-ROD-SP-VG.png | #044 "Rogue Doll" Muñeca de solitario OscilloHero2-ROD-SP-VG.png | #045 "Oscillo Hero #2" Héroe # 2 de Oscillo Griffore-ROD-SP-VG.png | #046 "Griffore" Griffore Torike-ROD-SP-VG.png | #047 "Torike" Torike Sangan-ROD-SP-VG.png | #048 "Sangan" Sangan BigInsect-ROD-SP-VG.png | #049 "Big Insect" Insecto grande BasicInsect-ROD-SP-VG.png | #050 "Basic Insect" Insecto básico ArmoredLizard-ROD-SP-VG.png | #051 "Armored Lizard" Lagartija blindada HerculesBeetle-ROD-SP-VG.png | #052 "Hercules Beetle" Escarabajo de Hercules KillerNeedle-ROD-SP-VG.png | #053 "Killer Needle" Asesino aguja Gokibore-ROD-SP-VG.png | #054 "Gokibore" Gokibore GiantFlea-ROD-SP-VG.png | #055 "Giant Flea" Pulga gigante LarvaeMoth-ROD-SP-VG.png | #056 "Larvae Moth" Polilla de larvas GreatMoth-ROD-SP-VG.png | #057 "Great Moth" Fenomenal polilla Kuriboh-ROD-SP-VG.png | #058 "Kuriboh" Kuriboh MammothGraveyard-ROD-SP-VG.png | #059 "Mammoth Graveyard" Cementerio enorme GreatWhite-ROD-SP-VG.png | #060 "Great White" Gran blanco Wolf-ROD-SP-VG.png | #061 "Wolf" Lobo HarpieLady-ROD-SP-VG.png | #062 "Harpie Lady" Dama de Harpie HarpieLadySisters-ROD-SP-VG.png | #063 "Harpie Lady Sisters" Hermanas de Lady de Harpie TigerAxe-ROD-SP-VG.png | #064 "Tiger Axe" Hacha de Tigre SilverFang-ROD-SP-VG.png | #065 "Silver Fang" Colmillo cano Kojikocy-ROD-SP-VG.png | #066 "Kojikocy" Kojikocy PerfectlyUltimateGreatMoth-ROD-SP-VG.png | #067 "Perfectly Ultimate Great Moth" Fenomenal polilla perfectamente final Garoozis-ROD-SP-VG.png | #068 "Garoozis" Garoozis ThousandDragon-ROD-SP-VG.png | #069 "Thousand Dragon" Mil dragón FiendKraken-ROD-SP-VG.png | #070 "Fiend Kraken" Adicto Kraken Jellyfish-ROD-SP-VG.png | #071 "Jellyfish" Medusas CocoonofEvolution-ROD-SP-VG.png | #072 "Cocoon of Evolution" Capullo de la evolución KairyuShin-ROD-SP-VG.png | #073 "Kairyu-Shin" Kairyu - Shin GiantSoldierofStone-ROD-SP-VG.png | #074 "Giant Soldier of Stone" Soldado gigante de piedra ManEatingPlant-ROD-SP-VG.png | #075 "Man-Eating Plant" Planta devorador de carne humana Krokodilus-ROD-SP-VG.png | #076 "Krokodilus" Krokodilus Grappler-ROD-SP-VG.png | #077 "Grappler" Grappler AxeRaider-ROD-SP-VG.png | #078 "Axe Raider" Incursor de hacha Megazowler-ROD-SP-VG.png | #079 "Megazowler" Megazowler Uraby-ROD-SP-VG.png | #080 "Uraby" Uraby CrawlingDragon2-ROD-SP-VG.png | #081 "Crawling Dragon #2" # 2 de dragón gateando RedEyesBDragon-ROD-SP-VG.png | #082 "Red-Eyes B. Dragon" B. dragón rojo - ojos CastleofDarkIllusions-ROD-SP-VG.png | #083 "Castle of Dark Illusions" Castillo de las ilusiones oscuras ReaperoftheCards-ROD-SP-VG.png | #084 "Reaper of the Cards" Segadora de las tarjetas KingofYamimakai-ROD-SP-VG.png | #085 "King of Yamimakai" Rey de Yamimakai Barox-ROD-SP-VG.png | #086 "Barox" Barox DarkChimera-ROD-SP-VG.png | #087 "Dark Chimera" Quimera oscura MetalGuardian-ROD-SP-VG.png | #088 "Metal Guardian" Tutor de metal CatapultTurtle-ROD-SP-VG.png | #089 "Catapult Turtle" Tortuga de catapulta GyakutennoMegami-ROD-SP-VG.png | #090 "Gyakutenno Megami" Gyakutenno Megami MysticHorseman-ROD-SP-VG.png | #091 "Mystic Horseman" Jinete místico RabidHorseman-ROD-SP-VG.png | #092 "Rabid Horseman" Jinete fanático Zanki-ROD-SP-VG.png | #093 "Zanki" Zanki CrawlingDragon-ROD-SP-VG.png | #094 "Crawling Dragon" Dragón gateando CrassClown-ROD-SP-VG.png | #095 "Crass Clown" Payaso grosero ArmoredZombie-ROD-SP-VG.png | #096 "Armored Zombie" Zombi blindado DragonZombie-ROD-SP-VG.png | #097 "Dragon Zombie" Zombi de dragón ClownZombie-ROD-SP-VG.png | #098 "Clown Zombie" Payaso zombi PumpkingtheKingofGhosts-ROD-SP-VG.png | #099 "Pumpking the King of Ghosts" Pumpking el rey de fantasmas BattleWarrior-ROD-SP-VG.png | #100 "Battle Warrior" Guerrero de lucha WingsofWickedFlame-ROD-SP-VG.png | #101 "Wings of Wicked Flame" Alas de la llama perversa MaskofDarkness-ROD-SP-VG.png | #102 "Mask of Darkness" Máscara de la oscuridad BaronoftheFiendSword-ROD-SP-VG.png | #103 "Baron of the Fiend Sword" Barón del adicto espada CurtainoftheDarkOnes-ROD-SP-VG.png | #104 "Curtain of the Dark Ones" Cortina de los ones oscuros Tomozaurus-ROD-SP-VG.png | #105 "Tomozaurus" Tomozaurus SpiritoftheWinds-ROD-SP-VG.png | #106 "Spirit of the Winds" Espíritu de los vientos ShiningAbyss-ROD-SP-VG.png | #107 "Shining Abyss" Abismo brillando HeadlessKnight-ROD-SP-VG.png | #108 "Headless Knight" Caballero sin cabeza GoddesswiththeThirdEye-ROD-SP-VG.png | #109 "Goddess with the Third Eye" Diosa con el tercer ojo RuklambatheSpiritKing-ROD-SP-VG.png | #110 "Ruklamba the Spirit King" Ruklamba el Rey Espíritu DomaTheAngelofSilence-ROD-SP-VG.png | #111 "Doma The Angel of Silence" Doma el ángel del silencio Keldo-ROD-SP-VG.png | #112 "Keldo" Keldo SoldierAri-ROD-SP-VG.png | #113 "Soldier Ari" Hormiga Soldado WhiteMagicalHat-ROD-SP-VG.png | #114 "White Magical Hat" Sombrero mágico blanco GearfriedtheIronKnight-ROD-SP-VG.png | #115 "Gearfried the Iron Knight" Gearfried al caballero de hierro NightmareScorpion-ROD-SP-VG.png | #116 "Nightmare Scorpion" Escorpión de pesadilla SpiritoftheBooks-ROD-SP-VG.png | #117 "Spirit of the Books" Espíritu de los libros XYZDragonCannon-ROD-SP-VG.png | #118 "XYZ-Dragon Cannon" Dragón Cañon XYZ HumanoidSlime-ROD-SP-VG.png | #119 "Humanoid Slime" Légamo humanoide DreamClown-ROD-SP-VG.png | #120 "Dream Clown" Payaso de sueño SleepingLion-ROD-SP-VG.png | #121 "Sleeping Lion" León dormido YamatanoDragonScroll-ROD-SP-VG.png | #122 "Yamatano Dragon Scroll" Rollo de pergamino de dragón de Yamatano DarkPlant-ROD-SP-VG.png | #123 "Dark Plant" Planta oscura WormDrake-ROD-SP-VG.png | #124 "Worm Drake" Pato de gusano FaithBird-ROD-SP-VG.png | #125 "Faith Bird" Ave de fe OriontheBattleKing-ROD-SP-VG.png | #126 "Orion the Battle King" Orion el rey de lucha Ansatsu-ROD-SP-VG.png | #127 "Ansatsu" Ansatsu LaMoon-ROD-SP-VG.png | #128 "LaMoon" LaMoon Nemuriko-ROD-SP-VG.png | #129 "Nemuriko" Nemuriko WeatherControl-ROD-SP-VG.png | #130 "Weather Control" Control de clima Octoberser-ROD-SP-VG.png | #131 "Octoberser" Octoberser HumanoidWormDrake-ROD-SP-VG.png | #132 "Humanoid Worm Drake" Pato de gusano humanoide CharubintheFireKnight-ROD-SP-VG.png | #133 "Charubin the Fire Knight" Charubin el caballero de fuego RevivalJam-ROD-SP-VG.png | #134 "Revival Jam" Atasco de resurgimiento FiendsHand-ROD-SP-VG.png | #135 "Fiend's Hand" La mano de adicto WittyPhantom-ROD-SP-VG.png | #136 "Witty Phantom" Fantasma ingenioso BusterBlader-ROD-SP-VG.png | #137 "Buster Blader" Buster Blader DarkNecrofear-ROD-SP-VG.png | #138 "Dark Necrofear" Necrofear oscuro BlueEyedSilverZombie-ROD-SP-VG.png | #139 "Blue-Eyed Silver Zombie" Zombi de plata de ojos azules ToadMaster-ROD-SP-VG.png | #140 "Toad Master" Amo de sapo SpikedSnail-ROD-SP-VG.png | #141 "Spiked Snail" Caracol clavado FlameManipulator-ROD-SP-VG.png | #142 "Flame Manipulator" Manipulador de llama NecrolancertheTimelord-ROD-SP-VG.png | #143 "Necrolancer the Timelord" Necrolancer el Timelord DjinntheWatcheroftheWind-ROD-SP-VG.png | #144 "Djinn the Watcher of the Wind" Genio el telespectador del viento TheBewitchingPhantomThief-ROD-SP-VG.png | #145 "The Bewitching Phantom Thief" El ladrón de fantasma encantador TempleofSkulls-ROD-SP-VG.png | #146 "Temple of Skulls" Templo de cráneos MonsterEgg-ROD-SP-VG.png | #147 "Monster Egg" Monstruo huevo TheShadowWhoControlstheDark-ROD-SP-VG.png | #148 "The Shadow Who Controls the Dark" La sombra que controla el oscuridad XHeadCannon-ROD-SP-VG.png | #149 "X-Head Cannon" Cañon Cabeza-X Akihiron-ROD-SP-VG.png | #150 "Akihiron" Akihiron OrgoththeRelentless-ROD-SP-VG.png | #151 "Orgoth the Relentless" Orgoth el Incansable TheMeltingRedShadow-ROD-SP-VG.png | #152 "The Melting Red Shadow" La sombra roja en proceso de derretimiento DokuroizotheGrimReaper-ROD-SP-VG.png | #153 "Dokuroizo the Grim Reaper" Dokuroizo el grim reaper FireReaper-ROD-SP-VG.png | #154 "Fire Reaper" Segadora de fuego Larvas-ROD-SP-VG.png | #155 "Larvas" Larvas HardArmor-ROD-SP-VG.png | #156 "Hard Armor" Armadura dura Firegrass-ROD-SP-VG.png | #157 "Firegrass" Firegrass CyberJar-ROD-SP-VG.png | #158 "Cyber Jar" Cyber pote DigBeak-ROD-SP-VG.png | #159 "Dig Beak" Pico de excavación MWarrior1-ROD-SP-VG.png | #160 "M-Warrior #1" M - guerrero # 1 MWarrior2-ROD-SP-VG.png | #161 "M-Warrior #2" M - guerrero # 2 BanisheroftheLight-ROD-SP-VG.png | #162 "Banisher of the Light" Banisher de la luz Lisark-ROD-SP-VG.png | #163 "Lisark" Lisark DesFeralImp-ROD-SP-VG.png | #164 "Des Feral Imp" Diablillo Salvaje Des TheJudgementHand-ROD-SP-VG.png | #165 "The Judgement Hand" La mano de sentencia MysteriousPuppeteer-ROD-SP-VG.png | #166 "Mysterious Puppeteer" Titiritero misterioso AncientJar-ROD-SP-VG.png | #167 "Ancient Jar" Pote antiguo DarkfireDragon-ROD-SP-VG.png | #168 "Darkfire Dragon" Dragón de Darkfire DarkKingoftheAbyss-ROD-SP-VG.png | #169 "Dark King of the Abyss" Rey oscuro del abismo SpiritoftheHarp-ROD-SP-VG.png | #170 "Spirit of the Harp" Espíritu del arpa BigEye-ROD-SP-VG.png | #171 "Big Eye" Ojo grande Armaill-ROD-SP-VG.png | #172 "Armaill" Armaill GiantRat-ROD-SP-VG.png | #173 "Giant Rat" Rata gigante SenjuoftheThousandHands-ROD-SP-VG.png | #174 "Senju of the Thousand Hands" Senju de las mil manos UFOTurtle-ROD-SP-VG.png | #175 "UFO Turtle" Tortuga de ovni FireEye-ROD-SP-VG.png | #176 "Fire Eye" Ojo de fuego Monsturtle-ROD-SP-VG.png | #177 "Monsturtle" Monsturtle ClawReacher-ROD-SP-VG.png | #178 "Claw Reacher" Reacher de garra PhantomDewan-ROD-SP-VG.png | #179 "Phantom Dewan" Dewan de fantasma Arlownay-ROD-SP-VG.png | #180 "Arlownay" Arlownay FlashAssailant-ROD-SP-VG.png | #181 "Flash Assailant" Agresor ostentoso KarateMan-ROD-SP-VG.png | #182 "Karate Man" Hombre de kárate LuckyTrinket-ROD-SP-VG.png | #183 "Lucky Trinket" Baratija suertuda Genin-ROD-SP-VG.png | #184 "Genin" Genin DarkZebra-ROD-SP-VG.png | #185 "Dark Zebra" Cebra oscura FiendReflection2-ROD-SP-VG.png | #186 "Fiend Reflection #2" Adicto reflejo # 2 GateDeeg-ROD-SP-VG.png | #187 "Gate Deeg" Deeg de recaudación GiantGerm-ROD-SP-VG.png | #188 "Giant Germ" Microbio gigante Fusionist-ROD-SP-VG.png | #189 "Fusionist" Fusionist NimbleMomonga-ROD-SP-VG.png | #190 "Nimble Momonga" Momonga ágil LaLaLioon-ROD-SP-VG.png | #191 "LaLa Li-oon" LaLa Li - oon KeyMace-ROD-SP-VG.png | #192 "Key Mace" Macis de tecla FinalDestiny-ROD-SP-VG.png | #193 "Final Destiny" Destino final HeavyStorm-ROD-SP-VG.png | #194 "Heavy Storm" Tormenta fuerte Doron-ROD-SP-VG.png | #195 "Doron" Doron CyclonLaser-ROD-SP-VG.png | #196 "Cyclon Laser" Láser Cyclon BoarSoldier-ROD-SP-VG.png | #197 "Boar Soldier" Soldado de jabalí HappyLover-ROD-SP-VG.png | #198 "Happy Lover" Amante feliz PenguinKnight-ROD-SP-VG.png | #199 "Penguin Knight" Caballero de pingüino PetitDragon-ROD-SP-VG.png | #200 "Petit Dragon" Dragón de Petit FrenziedPanda-ROD-SP-VG.png | #201 "Frenzied Panda" Oso panda frenético AirMarmotofNefariousness-ROD-SP-VG.png | #202 "Air Marmot of Nefariousness" Marmota de aire de la vileza PhantomGhost-ROD-SP-VG.png | #203 "Phantom Ghost" Fantasma de fantasma MotherGrizzly-ROD-SP-VG.png | #204 "Mother Grizzly" Madre oso pardo FlyingKamakiri1-ROD-SP-VG.png | #205 "Flying Kamakiri #1" # 1 de Kamakiri volador TwinLongRods1-ROD-SP-VG.png | #206 "Twin Long Rods #1" Rods largos gemelos # 1 DrollBird-ROD-SP-VG.png | #207 "Droll Bird" Bird gracioso PetitAngel-ROD-SP-VG.png | #208 "Petit Angel" Petit Angel WingedCleaver-ROD-SP-VG.png | #209 "Winged Cleaver" Cuchilla de carnicero añadido alas HinotamaSoul-ROD-SP-VG.png | #210 "Hinotama Soul" Alma de Hinotama Kaminarikozou-ROD-SP-VG.png | #211 "Kaminarikozou" Kaminarikozou Meotoko-ROD-SP-VG.png | #212 "Meotoko" Meotoko AquaMadoor-ROD-SP-VG.png | #213 "Aqua Madoor" Madoor de Aqua KagemushaoftheBlueFlame-ROD-SP-VG.png | #214 "Kagemusha of the Blue Flame" Kagemusha de la llama azul FlameGhost-ROD-SP-VG.png | #215 "Flame Ghost" Fantasma de llama NightmarePenguin-ROD-SP-VG.png | #216 "Nightmare Penguin" Pinguino de Pesadilla BSkullDragon-ROD-SP-VG.png | #217 "B. Skull Dragon" B. Dragon de cráneo TwoMouthDarkruler-ROD-SP-VG.png | #218 "Two-Mouth Darkruler" Darkruler dos boca Solitude-ROD-SP-VG.png | #219 "Solitude" Soledad MaskedSorcerer-ROD-SP-VG.png | #220 "Masked Sorcerer" Hechicero enmascarado Kumootoko-ROD-SP-VG.png | #221 "Kumootoko" Kumootoko CeremonialBell-ROD-SP-VG.png | #222 "Ceremonial Bell" Campana ceremonial RoaringOceanSnake-ROD-SP-VG.png | #223 "Roaring Ocean Snake" Serpiente de océano bramando TrapMaster-ROD-SP-VG.png | #224 "Trap Master" Amo de trampa FiendSword-ROD-SP-VG.png | #225 "Fiend Sword" Adicto espada SonicBird-ROD-SP-VG.png | #226 "Sonic Bird" Satélite sónico MysticTomato-ROD-SP-VG.png | #227 "Mystic Tomato" Tomate de Mystic WoodRemains-ROD-SP-VG.png | #228 "Wood Remains" Sobras de madera HourglassofLife-ROD-SP-VG.png | #229 "Hourglass of Life" Reloj de arena de la vida RareFish-ROD-SP-VG.png | #230 "Rare Fish" Pescado casi crudo WoodClown-ROD-SP-VG.png | #231 "Wood Clown" Payaso de madera Kotodama-ROD-SP-VG.png | #232 "Kotodama" Kotodama JamBreedingMachine-ROD-SP-VG.png | #233 "Jam Breeding Machine" Máquina de Reproducción ObelisktheTormentor-ROD-SP-VG.png | #234 "Obelisk the Tormentor" Obelisk el atormentador WodantheResidentoftheForest-ROD-SP-VG.png | #235 "Wodan the Resident of the Forest" Wodan el residente del bosque PerfectMachineKing-ROD-SP-VG.png | #236 "Perfect Machine King" Rey de la Máquina Perfecta Haniwa-ROD-SP-VG.png | #237 "Haniwa" Haniwa SlifertheSkyDragon-ROD-SP-VG.png | #238 "Slifer the Sky Dragon" Slifer el dragón de cielo VishwarRandi-ROD-SP-VG.png | #239 "Vishwar Randi" Vishwar Randi TheWingedDragonofRaBattleMode-ROD-SP-VG.png | #240 "The Winged Dragon of Ra (Battle Mode)" El Dragón Alado de Ra (Modo de Batalla) DarkAssailant-ROD-SP-VG.png | #241 "Dark Assailant" Agresor oscuro CandleofFate-ROD-SP-VG.png | #242 "Candle of Fate" Vela del destino WaterElement-ROD-SP-VG.png | #243 "Water Element" Elemento de agua Dissolverock-ROD-SP-VG.png | #244 "Dissolverock" Dissolverock FlyingFish-ROD-SP-VG.png | #245 "Flying Fish" Peces volando OneWhoHuntsSouls-ROD-SP-VG.png | #246 "One Who Hunts Souls" Uno quien caza almas RootWater-ROD-SP-VG.png | #247 "Root Water" Agua root AmphibianBeast-ROD-SP-VG.png | #248 "Amphibian Beast" Bestia de anfibio WaterOmotics-ROD-SP-VG.png | #249 "Water Omotics" Omotics de agua AlligatorsSwordDragon-ROD-SP-VG.png | #250 "Alligator's Sword Dragon" El dragón de espada de piel de caimán EnchantingMermaid-ROD-SP-VG.png | #251 "Enchanting Mermaid" Sirena encantadora Nekogal1-ROD-SP-VG.png | #252 "Nekogal #1" # 1 de Nekogal RocketWarrior-ROD-SP-VG.png | #253 "Rocket Warrior" Guerrero de cohete AquaSerpent-ROD-SP-VG.png | #254 "Aqua Serpent" Serpiente Acuática PreventRat-ROD-SP-VG.png | #255 "Prevent Rat" Prevenga a rata DimensionalWarrior-ROD-SP-VG.png | #256 "Dimensional Warrior" Guerrero dimensional TheLegendaryFisherman-ROD-SP-VG.png | #257 "The Legendary Fisherman" El pescador legendario BeastkingoftheSwamps-ROD-SP-VG.png | #258 "Beastking of the Swamps" Beastking de los pantanos SatelliteCannon-ROD-SP-VG.png | #259 "Satellite Cannon" Cañón Satélite LunarQueenElzaim-ROD-SP-VG.png | #260 "Lunar Queen Elzaim" Queen Elzaim lunar WickedMirror-ROD-SP-VG.png | #261 "Wicked Mirror" Espejo perverso TheLittleSwordsmanofAile-ROD-SP-VG.png | #262 "The Little Swordsman of Aile" El Swordsman pequeño de Aile RockOgreGrotto2-ROD-SP-VG.png | #263 "Rock Ogre Grotto #2" Ogro # 2 de gruta de roca WingEggElf-ROD-SP-VG.png | #264 "Wing Egg Elf" Duende de huevo de ala TheFuriousSeaKing-ROD-SP-VG.png | #265 "The Furious Sea King" El rey de mar furioso PrincessofTsurugi-ROD-SP-VG.png | #266 "Princess of Tsurugi" Princesa de Tsurugi MorphingJar2-ROD-SP-VG.png | #267 "Morphing Jar #2" Morph # 2 de pote VorseRaider-ROD-SP-VG.png | #268 "Vorse Raider" Incursor de Vorse VersagotheDestroyer-ROD-SP-VG.png | #269 "Versago the Destroyer" Versago el destroyer Wetha-ROD-SP-VG.png | #270 "Wetha" Wetha MegirusLight-ROD-SP-VG.png | #271 "Megirus Light" Luz de Megirus Mavelus-ROD-SP-VG.png | #272 "Mavelus" Mavelus AncientTreeofEnlightenment-ROD-SP-VG.png | #273 "Ancient Tree of Enlightenment" Árbol antiguo de la ilustración GreenPhantomKing-ROD-SP-VG.png | #274 "Green Phantom King" Rey de fantasma verde GroundAttackerBugroth-ROD-SP-VG.png | #275 "Ground Attacker Bugroth" Impida salir a atacante Bugroth RayTemperature-ROD-SP-VG.png | #276 "Ray & Temperature" Rayo & temperatura FlameChampion-ROD-SP-VG.png | #277 "Flame Champion" Campeón de llama PetitMoth-ROD-SP-VG.png | #278 "Petit Moth" Polilla de Petit TwinHeadedFireDragon-ROD-SP-VG.png | #279 "Twin-Headed Fire Dragon" Dragón de fuego dirigido por gemelo DarkfireSoldier1-ROD-SP-VG.png | #280 "Darkfire Soldier #1" Soldado # 1 de Darkfire MysticClown-ROD-SP-VG.png | #281 "Mystic Clown" Payaso místico MysticalSheep2-ROD-SP-VG.png | #282 "Mystical Sheep #2" # 2 de ovejas místico Holograh-ROD-SP-VG.png | #283 "Holograh" Holograh TaotheChanter-ROD-SP-VG.png | #284 "Tao the Chanter" Tao el Chanter SerpentMarauder-ROD-SP-VG.png | #285 "Serpent Marauder" Merodeador de serpiente MrVolcano-ROD-SP-VG.png | #286 "Mr. Volcano" El Sr. Volcano OgreoftheBlackShadow-ROD-SP-VG.png | #287 "Ogre of the Black Shadow" Ogro de la sombra negra DarkfireSoldier2-ROD-SP-VG.png | #288 "Darkfire Soldier #2" Soldado # 2 de Darkfire ChangeSlime-ROD-SP-VG.png | #289 "Change Slime" Légamo de Cambiar MoonEnvoy-ROD-SP-VG.png | #290 "Moon Envoy" Representante de luna Fireyarou-ROD-SP-VG.png | #291 "Fireyarou" Fireyarou Kiseitai-ROD-SP-VG.png | #292 "Kiseitai" Kiseitai MasakitheLegendarySwordsman-ROD-SP-VG.png | #293 "Masaki the Legendary Swordsman" Masaki el Swordsman legendario DragonesstheWickedKnight-ROD-SP-VG.png | #294 "Dragoness the Wicked Knight" Dragoness el caballero perverso CyberFalcon-ROD-SP-VG.png | #295 "Cyber Falcon" Cyber halcón OneEyedShieldDragon-ROD-SP-VG.png | #296 "One-Eyed Shield Dragon" Dragón de revestimiento uno -eyed TheWingedDragonofRaSphereMode-ROD-SP-VG.png | #297 "The Winged Dragon of Ra (Sphere Mode)" El Dragón Alado de Ra (Modo Esfera) WickedDragonwiththeErsatzHead-ROD-SP-VG.png | #298 "Wicked Dragon with the Ersatz Head" Dragón perverso con la cabeza sustituta SonicMaid-ROD-SP-VG.png | #299 "Sonic Maid" Empleada sónica Kurama-ROD-SP-VG.png | #300 "Kurama" Kurama LegendarySword-ROD-SP-VG.png | #301 "Legendary Sword" Espada legendaria SwordofDarkDestruction-ROD-SP-VG.png | #302 "Sword of Dark Destruction" Espada de la destrucción oscura DarkEnergy-ROD-SP-VG.png | #303 "Dark Energy" Energía oscura AxeofDespair-ROD-SP-VG.png | #304 "Axe of Despair" Hacha de la desesperación LaserCannonArmor-ROD-SP-VG.png | #305 "Laser Cannon Armor" Armadura de cañón de rayo láser InsectArmorwithLaserCannon-ROD-SP-VG.png | #306 "Insect Armor with Laser Cannon" Armadura de insecto con cañón de rayo láser ElfsLight-ROD-SP-VG.png | #307 "Elf's Light" La luz de duende BeastFangs-ROD-SP-VG.png | #308 "Beast Fangs" Colmillos de bestia SteelShell-ROD-SP-VG.png | #309 "Steel Shell" Concha de acero VileGerms-ROD-SP-VG.png | #310 "Vile Germs" Microbios infames BlackPendant-ROD-SP-VG.png | #311 "Black Pendant" Colgante negro SilverBowandArrow-ROD-SP-VG.png | #312 "Silver Bow and Arrow" Arco y flecha de plata HornofLight-ROD-SP-VG.png | #313 "Horn of Light" Horn de la luz HornoftheUnicorn-ROD-SP-VG.png | #314 "Horn of the Unicorn" Horn del unicornio DragonTreasure-ROD-SP-VG.png | #315 "Dragon Treasure" Tesoros de dragón ElectroWhip-ROD-SP-VG.png | #316 "Electro-Whip" Electro - látigo CyberShield-ROD-SP-VG.png | #317 "Cyber Shield" Cyber revestimiento ElegantEgotist-ROD-SP-VG.png | #318 "Elegant Egotist" Egotista elegante MysticalMoon-ROD-SP-VG.png | #319 "Mystical Moon" Luna esotérica StopDefense-ROD-SP-VG.png | #320 "Stop Defense" Pare la defensa MalevolentNuzzler-ROD-SP-VG.png | #321 "Malevolent Nuzzler" Nuzzler malévolo VioletCrystal-ROD-SP-VG.png | #322 "Violet Crystal" Cristal de violeta BookofSecretArts-ROD-SP-VG.png | #323 "Book of Secret Arts" Libro de artes confidenciales Invigoration-ROD-SP-VG.png | #324 "Invigoration" Tonificación MachineConversionFactory-ROD-SP-VG.png | #325 "Machine Conversion Factory" Fábrica de conversión de máquina RaiseBodyHeat-ROD-SP-VG.png | #326 "Raise Body Heat" Levante el calor corporal FollowWind-ROD-SP-VG.png | #327 "Follow Wind" Siga al viento PowerofKaishin-ROD-SP-VG.png | #328 "Power of Kaishin" Poder de Kaishin DragonCaptureJar-ROD-SP-VG.png | #329 "Dragon Capture Jar" Pote de captación de dragón Forest-ROD-SP-VG.png | #330 "Forest" Bosque Wasteland-ROD-SP-VG.png | #331 "Wasteland" Yermo Mountain-ROD-SP-VG.png | #332 "Mountain" Montaña Sogen-ROD-SP-VG.png | #333 "Sogen" Sogen Umi-ROD-SP-VG.png | #334 "Umi" Umi Yami-ROD-SP-VG.png | #335 "Yami" Yami DarkHole-ROD-SP-VG.png | #336 "Dark Hole" Agujero oscuro Raigeki-ROD-SP-VG.png | #337 "Raigeki" Raigeki MooyanCurry-ROD-SP-VG.png | #338 "Mooyan Curry" Mooyan Curry RedMedicine-ROD-SP-VG.png | #339 "Red Medicine" Medicina roja GoblinsSecretRemedy-ROD-SP-VG.png | #340 "Goblin's Secret Remedy" El remedio confidencial de duende travieso SoulofthePure-ROD-SP-VG.png | #341 "Soul of the Pure" Alma del puro DianKetotheCureMaster-ROD-SP-VG.png | #342 "Dian Keto the Cure Master" Dian Keto el amo de cura Sparks-ROD-SP-VG.png | #343 "Sparks" Chispas Hinotama-ROD-SP-VG.png | #344 "Hinotama" Hinotama FinalFlame-ROD-SP-VG.png | #345 "Final Flame" Llama final Ookazi-ROD-SP-VG.png | #346 "Ookazi" Ookazi TremendousFire-ROD-SP-VG.png | #347 "Tremendous Fire" Fuego tremendo SwordsofRevealingLight-ROD-SP-VG.png | #348 "Swords of Revealing Light" Espadas de la luz reveladora SpellbindingCircle-ROD-SP-VG.png | #349 "Spellbinding Circle" Círculo cautivador DarkPiercingLight-ROD-SP-VG.png | #350 "Dark-Piercing Light" Luz oscuro - aguda Yaranzo-ROD-SP-VG.png | #351 "Yaranzo" Yaranzo KanantheSwordmistress-ROD-SP-VG.png | #352 "Kanan the Swordmistress" Kanan loss Swordmistress Takriminos-ROD-SP-VG.png | #353 "Takriminos" Takriminos StuffedAnimal-ROD-SP-VG.png | #354 "Stuffed Animal" Peluche MegasonicEye-ROD-SP-VG.png | #355 "Megasonic Eye" Ojo de Megasonic SuperWarLion-ROD-SP-VG.png | #356 "Super War-Lion" Guerra - león excelente Yamadron-ROD-SP-VG.png | #357 "Yamadron" Yamadron Seiyaryu-ROD-SP-VG.png | #358 "Seiyaryu" Seiyaryu ThreeLeggedZombies-ROD-SP-VG.png | #359 "Three-Legged Zombies" Zombis de tres patas ZeraTheMant-ROD-SP-VG.png | #360 "Zera The Mant" Zera el Mant FlyingPenguin-ROD-SP-VG.png | #361 "Flying Penguin" Pingüino volando MillenniumShield-ROD-SP-VG.png | #362 "Millennium Shield" Revestimiento de milenio FairysGift-ROD-SP-VG.png | #363 "Fairy's Gift" El obsequio de hada BlackLusterSoldier-ROD-SP-VG.png | #364 "Black Luster Soldier" Soldado de brillo negro FiendsMirror-ROD-SP-VG.png | #365 "Fiend's Mirror" El espejo de adicto LabyrinthWall-ROD-SP-VG.png | #366 "Labyrinth Wall" Pared de laberinto JiraiGumo-ROD-SP-VG.png | #367 "Jirai Gumo" Jirai Gumo ShadowGhoul-ROD-SP-VG.png | #368 "Shadow Ghoul" Espíritu maligno de sombra WallShadow-ROD-SP-VG.png | #369 "Wall Shadow" Sombra de pared LabyrinthTank-ROD-SP-VG.png | #370 "Labyrinth Tank" Tanque de laberinto SangaoftheThunder-ROD-SP-VG.png | #371 "Sanga of the Thunder" Sanga del trueno Kazejin-ROD-SP-VG.png | #372 "Kazejin" Kazejin Suijin-ROD-SP-VG.png | #373 "Suijin" Suijin GateGuardian-ROD-SP-VG.png | #374 "Gate Guardian" Tutor de recaudación DungeonWorm-ROD-SP-VG.png | #375 "Dungeon Worm" Gusano de calabozo MonsterTamer-ROD-SP-VG.png | #376 "Monster Tamer" Monstruo más dócil RyuKishinPowered-ROD-SP-VG.png | #377 "Ryu-Kishin Powered" Ryu - Kishin suministrar energía Swordstalker-ROD-SP-VG.png | #378 "Swordstalker" Swordstalker LaJinntheMysticalGenieoftheLamp-ROD-SP-VG.png | #379 "La Jinn the Mystical Genie of the Lamp" La Jinn el genio místico de la lámpara BlueEyesUltimateDragon-ROD-SP-VG.png | #380 "Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon" Dragón final azul - ojos ToonAlligator-ROD-SP-VG.png | #381 "Toon Alligator" Caimán de Toon RudeKaiser-ROD-SP-VG.png | #382 "Rude Kaiser" Kaiser descortés ParrotDragon-ROD-SP-VG.png | #383 "Parrot Dragon" Dragón de loro DarkRabbit-ROD-SP-VG.png | #384 "Dark Rabbit" Conejo oscuro Bickuribox-ROD-SP-VG.png | #385 "Bickuribox" Bickuribox HarpiesPetDragon-ROD-SP-VG.png | #386 "Harpie's Pet Dragon" El dragón de mascota de Harpie MysticLamp-ROD-SP-VG.png | #387 "Mystic Lamp" Lámpara de Mystic PendulumMachine-ROD-SP-VG.png | #388 "Pendulum Machine" Máquina de péndulo GiltiatheDKnight-ROD-SP-VG.png | #389 "Giltia the D. Knight" Giltia el D Knight LauncherSpider-ROD-SP-VG.png | #390 "Launcher Spider" Araña de lanzador Zoa-ROD-SP-VG.png | #391 "Zoa" Zoa Metalzoa-ROD-SP-VG.png | #392 "Metalzoa" Metalzoa ZoneEater-ROD-SP-VG.png | #393 "Zone Eater" Comilón de zona SteelScorpion-ROD-SP-VG.png | #394 "Steel Scorpion" Escorpión de acero DancingElf-ROD-SP-VG.png | #395 "Dancing Elf" Duende de baile Ocubeam-ROD-SP-VG.png | #396 "Ocubeam" Ocubeam Leghul-ROD-SP-VG.png | #397 "Leghul" Leghul Ooguchi-ROD-SP-VG.png | #398 "Ooguchi" Ooguchi GammaTheMagnetWarrior-ROD-SP-VG.png | #399 "Gamma The Magnet Warrior" Gamma el guerrero de imán EmperoroftheLandandSea-ROD-SP-VG.png | #400 "Emperor of the Land and Sea" Emperador de la región y la mar UshiOni-ROD-SP-VG.png | #401 "Ushi Oni" Ushi Oni MonsterEye-ROD-SP-VG.png | #402 "Monster Eye" Monstruo ojo Leogun-ROD-SP-VG.png | #403 "Leogun" Leogun Tatsunootoshigo-ROD-SP-VG.png | #404 "Tatsunootoshigo" Tatsunootoshigo SaberSlasher-ROD-SP-VG.png | #405 "Saber Slasher" Slasher de sable KaiserSeaHorse-ROD-SP-VG.png | #406 "Kaiser Sea Horse" Caballo de Mar Kaiser MachineKing-ROD-SP-VG.png | #407 "Machine King" Rey de máquina GiantMechSoldier-ROD-SP-VG.png | #408 "Giant Mech-Soldier" Mech - soldado gigante MetalDragon-ROD-SP-VG.png | #409 "Metal Dragon" Dragón de metal MechanicalSpider-ROD-SP-VG.png | #410 "Mechanical Spider" Spider mecánico Bat-ROD-SP-VG.png | #411 "Bat" Murciélago TheWingedDragonofRaPhoenixMode-ROD-SP-VG.png | #412 "The Winged Dragon of Ra (Phoenix Mode)" El Dragón Alado de Ra (Modo Fénix) CyberSoldier-ROD-SP-VG.png | #413 "Cyber Soldier" Cyber soldado ShovelCrusher-ROD-SP-VG.png | #414 "Shovel Crusher" Aceitera de pala Mechanicalchaser-ROD-SP-VG.png | #415 "Mechanicalchaser" Mechanicalchaser Blocker-ROD-SP-VG.png | #416 "Blocker" Blocker BlastJuggler-ROD-SP-VG.png | #417 "Blast Juggler" Malabarista de explosión Golgoil-ROD-SP-VG.png | #418 "Golgoil" Golgoil FlyingKamakiri2-ROD-SP-VG.png | #419 "Flying Kamakiri #2" # 2 de Kamakiri volador CyberStein-ROD-SP-VG.png | #420 "Cyber-Stein" Cyber- Stein CyberCommander-ROD-SP-VG.png | #421 "Cyber Commander" Cyber comandante Jinzo7-ROD-SP-VG.png | #422 "Jinzo #7" # 7 de Jinzo DiceArmadillo-ROD-SP-VG.png | #423 "Dice Armadillo" Armadillo de Dice SkyDragon-ROD-SP-VG.png | #424 "Sky Dragon" Dragón de cielo ThunderDragon-ROD-SP-VG.png | #425 "Thunder Dragon" Ruja Dragon StoneD-ROD-SP-VG.png | #426 "Stone D." Apedree D KaiserDragon-ROD-SP-VG.png | #427 "Kaiser Dragon" Kaiser dragón MagicianofFaith-ROD-SP-VG.png | #428 "Magician of Faith" Mago de la fe GoddessofWhim-ROD-SP-VG.png | #429 "Goddess of Whim" Diosa del capricho Gradius-ROD-SP-VG.png | #430 "Gradius" Gradius IceWater-ROD-SP-VG.png | #431 "Ice Water" Agua muy fría WaterdragonFairy-ROD-SP-VG.png | #432 "Waterdragon Fairy" Hada de Waterdragon AncientElf-ROD-SP-VG.png | #433 "Ancient Elf" Duende antiguo HarpiesBrother-ROD-SP-VG.png | #434 "Harpie's Brother" El hermano de Harpie Aeris-ROD-SP-VG.png | #435 "Aeris" Aeris WhiteDolphin-ROD-SP-VG.png | #436 "White Dolphin" Delfín blanco DeepseaShark-ROD-SP-VG.png | #437 "Deepsea Shark" Tiburón de Deepsea MetalFish-ROD-SP-VG.png | #438 "Metal Fish" Peces de metal GrandTikiElder-ROD-SP-VG.png | #439 "Grand Tiki Elder" Anciano de Tiki imponente 7ColoredFish-ROD-SP-VG.png | #440 "7 Colored Fish" 7 peces de color MechBass-ROD-SP-VG.png | #441 "Mech Bass" Bajo de Mech AquaDragon-ROD-SP-VG.png | #442 "Aqua Dragon" Dragón de Aqua SeaKingDragon-ROD-SP-VG.png | #443 "Sea King Dragon" Rey dragón de mar TuruPurun-ROD-SP-VG.png | #444 "Turu-Purun" Turu - Purun GiantRex-ROD-SP-VG.png | #445 "Giant Rex" Rex Gigante AquaSnake-ROD-SP-VG.png | #446 "Aqua Snake" Serpiente de Aqua GiantRedSeasnake-ROD-SP-VG.png | #447 "Giant Red Seasnake" Red Seasnake del gigante SpikeSeadra-ROD-SP-VG.png | #448 "Spike Seadra" Spike Seadra 30000YearWhiteTurtle-ROD-SP-VG.png | #449 "30,000-Year White Turtle" Tortuga blanca 30,000-year KappaAvenger-ROD-SP-VG.png | #450 "Kappa Avenger" Kappa Avenger Kanikabuto-ROD-SP-VG.png | #451 "Kanikabuto" Kanikabuto Zarigun-ROD-SP-VG.png | #452 "Zarigun" Zarigun MillenniumGolem-ROD-SP-VG.png | #453 "Millennium Golem" Golem de milenio DestroyerGolem-ROD-SP-VG.png | #454 "Destroyer Golem" Golem de destroyer BarrelRock-ROD-SP-VG.png | #455 "Barrel Rock" Roca de barril MinomushiWarrior-ROD-SP-VG.png | #456 "Minomushi Warrior" Guerrero de Minomushi TheMaskedBeast-ROD-SP-VG.png | #457 "The Masked Beast" La bestia enmascarada KaminariAttack-ROD-SP-VG.png | #458 "Kaminari Attack" Ataque de Kaminari TripwireBeast-ROD-SP-VG.png | #459 "Tripwire Beast" Bestia de cable trampa BoltEscargot-ROD-SP-VG.png | #460 "Bolt Escargot" Caracol de perno BoltPenguin-ROD-SP-VG.png | #461 "Bolt Penguin" Pingüino de perno TheImmortalofThunder-ROD-SP-VG.png | #462 "The Immortal of Thunder" La figura inmortal del trueno ElectricSnake-ROD-SP-VG.png | #463 "Electric Snake" Desatorador eléctrico WingEagle-ROD-SP-VG.png | #464 "Wing Eagle" Águila de ala PunishedEagle-ROD-SP-VG.png | #465 "Punished Eagle" Castigó el eagle SkullRedBird-ROD-SP-VG.png | #466 "Skull Red Bird" Red Bird de cráneo CrimsonSunbird-ROD-SP-VG.png | #467 "Crimson Sunbird" Enrojezca Sunbird QueenBird-ROD-SP-VG.png | #468 "Queen Bird" Queen Bird ArmedNinja-ROD-SP-VG.png | #469 "Armed Ninja" Ninja armado MagicalGhost-ROD-SP-VG.png | #470 "Magical Ghost" Fantasma mágico SoulHunter-ROD-SP-VG.png | #471 "Soul Hunter" Cazador de «soul» TheEarlofDemise-ROD-SP-VG.png | #472 "The Earl of Demise" El Conde del fallecimiento VermillionSparrow-ROD-SP-VG.png | #473 "Vermillion Sparrow" Gorrión de Vermillion SeaKamen-ROD-SP-VG.png | #474 "Sea Kamen" Kamen de mar SinisterSerpent-ROD-SP-VG.png | #475 "Sinister Serpent" Serpiente siniestra Ganigumo-ROD-SP-VG.png | #476 "Ganigumo" Ganigumo Alinsection-ROD-SP-VG.png | #477 "Alinsection" Alinsection InsectSoldiersoftheSky-ROD-SP-VG.png | #478 "Insect Soldiers of the Sky" Soldados de insecto del cielo CockroachKnight-ROD-SP-VG.png | #479 "Cockroach Knight" Caballero de cucaracha KuwagataA-ROD-SP-VG.png | #480 "Kuwagata A" Kuwagata Uno Burglar-ROD-SP-VG.png | #481 "Burglar" Ladrón Pragtical-ROD-SP-VG.png | #482 "Pragtical" Pragtical Garvas-ROD-SP-VG.png | #483 "Garvas" Garvas Ameba-ROD-SP-VG.png | #484 "Ameba" Ameba Korogashi-ROD-SP-VG.png | #485 "Korogashi" Korogashi BooKoo-ROD-SP-VG.png | #486 "Boo Koo" Abuchee a Koo FlowerWolf-ROD-SP-VG.png | #487 "Flower Wolf" Lobo de flor RainbowFlower-ROD-SP-VG.png | #488 "Rainbow Flower" Flor de arco iris BarrelLily-ROD-SP-VG.png | #489 "Barrel Lily" Lirio de barril NeedleBall-ROD-SP-VG.png | #490 "Needle Ball" Ball de aguja Peacock-ROD-SP-VG.png | #491 "Peacock" Pavo real Hoshiningen-ROD-SP-VG.png | #492 "Hoshiningen" Hoshiningen MahaVailo-ROD-SP-VG.png | #493 "Maha Vailo" Maha Vailo RainbowMarineMermaid-ROD-SP-VG.png | #494 "Rainbow Marine Mermaid" Marino sirena de arco iris MusicianKing-ROD-SP-VG.png | #495 "Musician King" MÚsico rey Wilmee-ROD-SP-VG.png | #496 "Wilmee" Wilmee YadoKaru-ROD-SP-VG.png | #497 "Yado Karu" Yado Karu Morinphen-ROD-SP-VG.png | #498 "Morinphen" Morinphen Boneheimer-ROD-SP-VG.png | #499 "Boneheimer" Boneheimer DragonSeeker-ROD-SP-VG.png | #500 "Dragon Seeker" Buscador de dragón ManEaterBug-ROD-SP-VG.png | #501 "Man-Eater Bug" Hombre -eater bicho PenguinTorpedo-ROD-SP-VG.png | #502 "Penguin Torpedo" Pinguino Torpedo TurtleRaccoon-ROD-SP-VG.png | #503 "Turtle Raccoon" Mapache de tortuga FlameDancer-ROD-SP-VG.png | #504 "Flame Dancer" Bailarín de llama Prisman-ROD-SP-VG.png | #505 "Prisman" Prisman GaleDogra-ROD-SP-VG.png | #506 "Gale Dogra" Dogra de vendaval CrazyFish-ROD-SP-VG.png | #507 "Crazy Fish" Peces disparatados CyberSaurus-ROD-SP-VG.png | #508 "Cyber Saurus" Cyber Saurus Bracchioraidus-ROD-SP-VG.png | #509 "Bracchio-raidus" Bracchio - raidus LaughingFlower-ROD-SP-VG.png | #510 "Laughing Flower" Flor de risa BeanSoldier-ROD-SP-VG.png | #511 "Bean Soldier" Soldado de frijol CannonSoldier-ROD-SP-VG.png | #512 "Cannon Soldier" Soldado de cañón GuardianoftheThroneRoom-ROD-SP-VG.png | #513 "Guardian of the Throne Room" Tutor del habitación de trono AsuraPriest-ROD-SP-VG.png | #514 "Asura Priest" Sacerdote de Asura TheStatueofEasterIsland-ROD-SP-VG.png | #515 "The Statue of Easter Island" La estatua de isla de Pascua MukaMuka-ROD-SP-VG.png | #516 "Muka Muka" Muka Muka ZombyratheDark-ROD-SP-VG.png | #517 "Zombyra the Dark" Zombyra el oscuridad BoulderTortoise-ROD-SP-VG.png | #518 "Boulder Tortoise" Tortuga de Boulder FireKraken-ROD-SP-VG.png | #519 "Fire Kraken" Kraken de fuego TurtleBird-ROD-SP-VG.png | #520 "Turtle Bird" Ave de tortuga Skullbird-ROD-SP-VG.png | #521 "Skullbird" Skullbird MonstrousBird-ROD-SP-VG.png | #522 "Monstrous Bird" Ave monstruosa TheBistroButcher-ROD-SP-VG.png | #523 "The Bistro Butcher" El carnicero del restaurante pequeño StarBoy-ROD-SP-VG.png | #524 "Star Boy" Niño de estrella SpiritoftheMountain-ROD-SP-VG.png | #525 "Spirit of the Mountain" Espíritu de la montaña EarthboundSpirit-ROD-SP-VG.png | #526 "Earthbound Spirit" Espíritu terrestre MilusRadiant-ROD-SP-VG.png | #527 "Milus Radiant" Milus radiantes Togex-ROD-SP-VG.png | #528 "Togex" Togex FlameCerebrus-ROD-SP-VG.png | #529 "Flame Cerebrus" Cerebrus de llama EmbodimentofApophis-ROD-SP-VG.png | #530 "Embodiment of Apophis" Encarnación de Apofis MysticalSand-ROD-SP-VG.png | #531 "Mystical Sand" Arena esotérica GeminiElf-ROD-SP-VG.png | #532 "Gemini Elf" Duende de Gemini KwagarHercules-ROD-SP-VG.png | #533 "Kwagar Hercules" Kwagar Hercules Minar-ROD-SP-VG.png | #534 "Minar" Minar AncientLamp-ROD-SP-VG.png | #535 "Ancient Lamp" Lámpara antigua Mechaleon-ROD-SP-VG.png | #536 "Mechaleon" Mechaleon MegaThunderball-ROD-SP-VG.png | #537 "Mega Thunderball" Mega Thunderball Niwatori-ROD-SP-VG.png | #538 "Niwatori" Niwatori AmazonChainMaster-ROD-SP-VG.png | #539 "Amazon Chain Master" Maestro de Cadena de Amazona Skelengel-ROD-SP-VG.png | #540 "Skelengel" Skelengel HaneHane-ROD-SP-VG.png | #541 "Hane-Hane" Hane - Hane Misairuzame-ROD-SP-VG.png | #542 "Misairuzame" Misairuzame ThunderNyanNyan-ROD-SP-VG.png | #543 "Thunder Nyan Nyan" Nyan Nyan Trueno DharmaCannon-ROD-SP-VG.png | #544 "Dharma Cannon" Cañón de Dharma Skelgon-ROD-SP-VG.png | #545 "Skelgon" Skelgon WowWarrior-ROD-SP-VG.png | #546 "Wow Warrior" Wow guerrero Griggle-ROD-SP-VG.png | #547 "Griggle" Griggle BoneMouse-ROD-SP-VG.png | #548 "Bone Mouse" Ratón de hueso FrogtheJam-ROD-SP-VG.png | #549 "Frog the Jam" Frog el Jam LastTuskMammoth-ROD-SP-VG.png | #550 "Last Tusk Mammoth" Mamut del Último Colmillo DarkElf-ROD-SP-VG.png | #551 "Dark Elf" Duende oscuro WingedDragonGuardianoftheFortress2-ROD-SP-VG.png | #552 "Winged Dragon, Guardian of the Fortress #2" Hirió dragón, tutor del # 2 de fortaleza MushroomMan2-ROD-SP-VG.png | #553 "Mushroom Man #2" Hombre # 2 de hongo LavaBattleguard-ROD-SP-VG.png | #554 "Lava Battleguard" Battleguard de lava QueensKnight-ROD-SP-VG.png | #555 "Queen's Knight" Caballero de la Reina InjectionFairyLily-ROD-SP-VG.png | #556 "Injection Fairy Lily" Azucena Hada Inyección JacksKnight-ROD-SP-VG.png | #557 "Jack's Knight" Caballero de la Sota PottheTrick-ROD-SP-VG.png | #558 "Pot the Trick" Plante en una maceta el truco OscilloHero-ROD-SP-VG.png | #559 "Oscillo Hero" Héroe de Oscillo InvaderfromAnotherDimension-ROD-SP-VG.png | #560 "Invader from Another Dimension" Invasor de otra dimensión LesserDragon-ROD-SP-VG.png | #561 "Lesser Dragon" Dragón menor NeedleWorm-ROD-SP-VG.png | #562 "Needle Worm" Gusano de aguja KingsKnight-ROD-SP-VG.png | #563 "King's Knight" Caballero del Rey GreatMammothofGoldfine-ROD-SP-VG.png | #564 "Great Mammoth of Goldfine" Fenomenal mamut de Goldfine GilGarth-ROD-SP-VG.png | #565 "Gil Garth" Gil Garth Yormungarde-ROD-SP-VG.png | #566 "Yormungarde" Yormungarde DarkworldThorns-ROD-SP-VG.png | #567 "Darkworld Thorns" Espinas de Darkworld BladeKnight-ROD-SP-VG.png | #568 "Blade Knight" Caballero Cuchilla Gernia-ROD-SP-VG.png | #569 "Gernia" Gernia Trakadon-ROD-SP-VG.png | #570 "Trakadon" Trakadon BDragonJungleKing-ROD-SP-VG.png | #571 "B. Dragon Jungle King" B. el rey de selva de dragón EmpressJudge-ROD-SP-VG.png | #572 "Empress Judge" Juez de emperatriz LittleD-ROD-SP-VG.png | #573 "Little D" Little D WitchoftheBlackForest-ROD-SP-VG.png | #574 "Witch of the Black Forest" Bruja del Black Forest YDragonHead-ROD-SP-VG.png | #575 "Y-Dragon Head" Cabeza de Dragón-Y GiantScorpionoftheTundra-ROD-SP-VG.png | #576 "Giant Scorpion of the Tundra" Escorpión gigante de la tundra CrowGoblin-ROD-SP-VG.png | #577 "Crow Goblin" Duende travieso de Crow DarkMagicianKnight-ROD-SP-VG.png | #578 "Dark Magician Knight" Caballero Mago Oscuro AbyssFlower-ROD-SP-VG.png | #579 "Abyss Flower" Flor de abismo PatrolRobo-ROD-SP-VG.png | #580 "Patrol Robo" Robo de patrulla Takuhee-ROD-SP-VG.png | #581 "Takuhee" Takuhee DarkWitch-ROD-SP-VG.png | #582 "Dark Witch" Bruja oscura DestinyBoard-ROD-SP-VG.png | #583 "Destiny Board" Junta de Destiny SpiritMessageI-ROD-SP-VG.png | #584 "Spirit Message "I"" I de mensaje de espíritu SpiritMessageN-ROD-SP-VG.png | #585 "Spirit Message "N"" N de mensaje de espíritu SpiritMessageA-ROD-SP-VG.png | #586 "Spirit Message "A"" A de mensaje de espíritu SpiritMessageL-ROD-SP-VG.png | #587 "Spirit Message "L"" L de mensaje de espíritu LivingVase-ROD-SP-VG.png | #588 "Living Vase" Florero viviente TentaclePlant-ROD-SP-VG.png | #589 "Tentacle Plant" Planta de tentáculo ZMetalTank-ROD-SP-VG.png | #590 "Z-Metal Tank" Tanque de Metal-Z MorphingJar-ROD-SP-VG.png | #591 "Morphing Jar" Pote morph MuseA-ROD-SP-VG.png | #592 "Muse-A" Musa - A XYDragonCannon-ROD-SP-VG.png | #593 "XY-Dragon Cannon" Cañon Dragón-XY RoseSpectreofDunn-ROD-SP-VG.png | #594 "Rose Spectre of Dunn" Rose Specter de Dunn FiendReflection1-ROD-SP-VG.png | #595 "Fiend Reflection #1" Adicto reflejo # 1 XZTankCannon-ROD-SP-VG.png | #596 "XZ-Tank Cannon" Cañon Tanque-XZ YZTankDragon-ROD-SP-VG.png | #597 "YZ-Tank Dragon" Dragón Tanque-YZ LittleChimera-ROD-SP-VG.png | #598 "Little Chimera" Little quimera ViolentRain-ROD-SP-VG.png | #599 "Violent Rain" Lluvia violenta ExodiaNecross-ROD-SP-VG.png | #600 "Exodia Necross" Necross de Exodia MonsterReborn-ROD-SP-VG.png | #601 "Monster Reborn" Monstruo renacido PenguinSoldier-ROD-SP-VG.png | #602 "Penguin Soldier" Soldado de pingüino FairyDragon-ROD-SP-VG.png | #603 "Fairy Dragon" Dragón de hada Helpoemer-ROD-SP-VG.png | #604 "Helpoemer" Helpoemer LavaGolem-ROD-SP-VG.png | #605 "Lava Golem" Gólem de Lava Newdoria-ROD-SP-VG.png | #606 "Newdoria" Newdoria DarkJeroid-ROD-SP-VG.png | #607 "Dark Jeroid" Jeroid Oscuro ShiningFriendship-ROD-SP-VG.png | #608 "Shining Friendship" Amistad brillando GravediggerGhoul-ROD-SP-VG.png | #609 "Gravedigger Ghoul" Sepulturero espíritu maligno ElectricLizard-ROD-SP-VG.png | #610 "Electric Lizard" Lagartija eléctrica HirosShadowScout-ROD-SP-VG.png | #611 "Hiro's Shadow Scout" El cazatalentos de sombra de Hiro LadyofFaith-ROD-SP-VG.png | #612 "Lady of Faith" Lady de la fe TwinHeadedThunderDragon-ROD-SP-VG.png | #613 "Twin-Headed Thunder Dragon" Dragón de trueno dirigido por gemelo HunterSpider-ROD-SP-VG.png | #614 "Hunter Spider" Araña de Hunter ArmoredStarfish-ROD-SP-VG.png | #615 "Armored Starfish" Estrellas de mar blindadas ExecutorMakyura-ROD-SP-VG.png | #616 "Executor - Makyura" Ejecutor - Makyura MarineBeast-ROD-SP-VG.png | #617 "Marine Beast" Bestia marina WarriorofTradition-ROD-SP-VG.png | #618 "Warrior of Tradition" Guerrero de la tradición ByserShock-ROD-SP-VG.png | #619 "Byser Shock" Shock Byser Snakeyashi-ROD-SP-VG.png | #620 "Snakeyashi" Snakeyashi SuccubusKnight-ROD-SP-VG.png | #621 "Succubus Knight" Succubus Knight IllWitch-ROD-SP-VG.png | #622 "Ill Witch" Bruja enferma ViserDes-ROD-SP-VG.png | #623 "Viser Des" Viser Des HighTideGyojin-ROD-SP-VG.png | #624 "High Tide Gyojin" Gyojin de marea alta FairyoftheFountain-ROD-SP-VG.png | #625 "Fairy of the Fountain" Hada de la fuente AmazonoftheSeas-ROD-SP-VG.png | #626 "Amazon of the Seas" Amazon de los mares Nekogal2-ROD-SP-VG.png | #627 "Nekogal #2" # 2 de Nekogal WitchsApprentice-ROD-SP-VG.png | #628 "Witch's Apprentice" El aprendiz de bruja PuppetMaster-ROD-SP-VG.png | #629 "Puppet Master" Amo de las Marionetas AmazonFighter-ROD-SP-VG.png | #630 "Amazon Fighter" Luchadora Amazona MaidenoftheMoonlight-ROD-SP-VG.png | #631 "Maiden of the Moonlight" Doncella de la luz de la luna StoneOgreGrotto-ROD-SP-VG.png | #632 "Stone Ogre Grotto" Ogro gruta de piedra AmazonSwordWoman-ROD-SP-VG.png | #633 "Amazon Sword Woman" Espadachina Amazona VampireLord-ROD-SP-VG.png | #634 "Vampire Lord" Señor de los Vampiros QueensDouble-ROD-SP-VG.png | #635 "Queen's Double" El doble de reina DarkPaladin-ROD-SP-VG.png | #636 "Dark Paladin" Paladín Oscuro Trent-ROD-SP-VG.png | #637 "Trent" Trent QueenofAutumnLeaves-ROD-SP-VG.png | #638 "Queen of Autumn Leaves" Reina de los permisos de otoño AmphibiousBugroth-ROD-SP-VG.png | #639 "Amphibious Bugroth" Bugroth anfibio DifferentDimensionDragon-ROD-SP-VG.png | #640 "Different Dimension Dragon" Dragón de Otra Dimensión AmazonArchers-ROD-SP-VG.png | #641 "Amazon Archers" Amazona Archers MysticalSheep1-ROD-SP-VG.png | #642 "Mystical Sheep #1" # 1 de ovejas místico YamataDragon-ROD-SP-VG.png | #643 "Yamata Dragon" Dragón Yamata ShinatoKingofaHigherPlane-ROD-SP-VG.png | #644 "Shinato, King of a Higher Plane" Shinato, Rey de un Plano Superior DarkFlareKnight-ROD-SP-VG.png | #645 "Dark Flare Knight" Caballero de la Llamarada Oscura MirageKnight-ROD-SP-VG.png | #646 "Mirage Knight" Caballero del Espejismo BerserkDragon-ROD-SP-VG.png | #647 "Berserk Dragon" Dragón Berserker MachineAttacker-ROD-SP-VG.png | #648 "Machine Attacker" Atacante de máquina CommandAngel-ROD-SP-VG.png | #649 "Command Angel" Ángel Comandante WhiptailCrow-ROD-SP-VG.png | #650 "Whiptail Crow" Whiptail Crow KunaiwithChain-ROD-SP-VG.png | #651 "Kunai with Chain" Kunai con la cadena MagicalLabyrinth-ROD-SP-VG.png | #652 "Magical Labyrinth" Laberinto mágico WarriorElimination-ROD-SP-VG.png | #653 "Warrior Elimination" Guerrero eliminación Salamandra-ROD-SP-VG.png | #654 "Salamandra" Salamandra Cursebreaker-ROD-SP-VG.png | #655 "Cursebreaker" Cursebreaker EternalRest-ROD-SP-VG.png | #656 "Eternal Rest" Descanso eterno Megamorph-ROD-SP-VG.png | #657 "Megamorph" Megamorph Metalmorph-ROD-SP-VG.png | #658 "Metalmorph" Metalmorph WingedTrumpeter-ROD-SP-VG.png | #659 "Winged Trumpeter" Trompetista herido StainStorm-ROD-SP-VG.png | #660 "Stain Storm" Tormenta de mancha CrushCard-ROD-SP-VG.png | #661 "Crush Card" Aplaste la tarjeta EradicatingAerosol-ROD-SP-VG.png | #662 "Eradicating Aerosol" Erradicar aerorosol BreathofLight-ROD-SP-VG.png | #663 "Breath of Light" Respiración de la luz EternalDrought-ROD-SP-VG.png | #664 "Eternal Drought" Bosquejo eterno DesVolstgalph-ROD-SP-VG.png | #665 "Des Volstgalph" Des Volstgalph ToonDarkMagicianGirl-ROD-SP-VG.png | #666 "Toon Dark Magician Girl" Chica Maga de la Oscuridad Animada GilfordtheLightning-ROD-SP-VG.png | #667 "Gilford the Lightning" Gilfors el Rayo BrightCastle-ROD-SP-VG.png | #668 "Bright Castle" Castillo brillante ShadowSpell-ROD-SP-VG.png | #669 "Shadow Spell" Temporada de sombra BlackLusterRitual-ROD-SP-VG.png | #670 "Black Luster Ritual" Ritual de brillo negro MysticalBeastSerket-ROD-SP-VG.png | #671 "Mystical Beast Serket" Serket la Bestia Mística HarpiesFeatherDuster-ROD-SP-VG.png | #672 "Harpie's Feather Duster" El Duster de pluma de Harpie CyberHarpie-ROD-SP-VG.png | #673 "Cyber Harpie" Cyber Harpie LightningConger-ROD-SP-VG.png | #674 "Lightning Conger" Lightning Conger ExarionUniverse-ROD-SP-VG.png | #675 "Exarion Universe" Universo Exarión LegendaryFiend-ROD-SP-VG.png | #676 "Legendary Fiend" Demonio Legendario GadgetSoldier-ROD-SP-VG.png | #677 "Gadget Soldier" Soldado de artilugio MelchidtheFourFaceBeast-ROD-SP-VG.png | #678 "Melchid the Four-Face Beast" Melchid la bestia cuatro cara NuviatheWicked-ROD-SP-VG.png | #679 "Nuvia the Wicked" Nuvia al perverso MaskedBeastDesGardius-ROD-SP-VG.png | #680 "Masked Beast Des Gardius" Des Gardius la Bestia Enmascarada HouseofAdhesiveTape-ROD-SP-VG.png | #681 "House of Adhesive Tape" Cámara de cinta adhesiva Eatgaboon-ROD-SP-VG.png | #682 "Eatgaboon" Eatgaboon BearTrap-ROD-SP-VG.png | #683 "Bear Trap" Trampa para osos InvisibleWire-ROD-SP-VG.png | #684 "Invisible Wire" Cable invisible AcidTrapHole-ROD-SP-VG.png | #685 "Acid Trap Hole" Agujero de trampa de ácido WidespreadRuin-ROD-SP-VG.png | #686 "Widespread Ruin" Ruina extendida GoblinFan-ROD-SP-VG.png | #687 "Goblin Fan" Duende travieso admirador BadReactiontoSimochi-ROD-SP-VG.png | #688 "Bad Reaction to Simochi" Reacción mala para Simochi ReverseTrap-ROD-SP-VG.png | #689 "Reverse Trap" Trampa contraria FakeTrap-ROD-SP-VG.png | #690 "Fake Trap" Trampa falsa ValkyriontheMagnaWarrior-ROD-SP-VG.png | #691 "Valkyrion the Magna Warrior" Valkyrion el guerrero de Magna TorrentialTribute-ROD-SP-VG.png | #692 "Torrential Tribute" Tributo torrencial BeckontoDarkness-ROD-SP-VG.png | #693 "Beckon to Darkness" Señas a la Oscuridad InfiniteDismissal-ROD-SP-VG.png | #694 "Infinite Dismissal" Despido infinito 7Completed-ROD-SP-VG.png | #695 "7 Completed" 7 terminar DarkSage-ROD-SP-VG.png | #696 "Dark Sage" Salvia oscura FGD-ROD-SP-VG.png | #697 "F.G.D." F.G.D. MasterofDragonSoldier-ROD-SP-VG.png | #698 "Master of Dragon Soldier" Maestro del Soldado Dragón MessengerofPeace-ROD-SP-VG.png | #699 "Messenger of Peace" Messenger de la paz DarknessApproaches-ROD-SP-VG.png | #700 "Darkness Approaches" La oscuridad se acerca PerformanceofSword-ROD-SP-VG.png | #701 "Performance of Sword" Rendimiento de espada HungryBurger-ROD-SP-VG.png | #702 "Hungry Burger" Hamburguesa hambrienta Sengenjin-ROD-SP-VG.png | #703 "Sengenjin" Sengenjin SkullGuardian-ROD-SP-VG.png | #704 "Skull Guardian" Tutor de cráneo TriHornedDragon-ROD-SP-VG.png | #705 "Tri-Horned Dragon" Dragón tri- Horned SerpentNightDragon-ROD-SP-VG.png | #706 "Serpent Night Dragon" Dragón de noche de serpiente SkullKnight-ROD-SP-VG.png | #707 "Skull Knight" Caballero de cráneo CosmoQueen-ROD-SP-VG.png | #708 "Cosmo Queen" Reina de Cosmo Chakra-ROD-SP-VG.png | #709 "Chakra" Chakra CrabTurtle-ROD-SP-VG.png | #710 "Crab Turtle" Tortuga de cangrejo Mikazukinoyaiba-ROD-SP-VG.png | #711 "Mikazukinoyaiba" Mikazukinoyaiba MeteorDragon-ROD-SP-VG.png | #712 "Meteor Dragon" Dragón de meteorito MeteorBDragon-ROD-SP-VG.png | #713 "Meteor B. Dragon" Dragón de B de meteorito FirewingPegasus-ROD-SP-VG.png | #714 "Firewing Pegasus" Firewing Pegasus PsychoPuppet-ROD-SP-VG.png | #715 "Psycho-Puppet" Psicópata - marioneta GarmaSword-ROD-SP-VG.png | #716 "Garma Sword" Espada de Garma JavelinBeetle-ROD-SP-VG.png | #717 "Javelin Beetle" Escarabajo de jabalina FortressWhale-ROD-SP-VG.png | #718 "Fortress Whale" Ballena de fortaleza Dokurorider-ROD-SP-VG.png | #719 "Dokurorider" Dokurorider MaskofShineDark-ROD-SP-VG.png | #720 "Mask of Shine & Dark" Máscara del brillo & el oscuridad MagicianofBlackChaos-ROD-SP-VG.png | #721 "Magician of Black Chaos" Mago del caos negro DarkMagicRitual-ROD-SP-VG.png | #722 "Dark Magic Ritual" Ritual mágico oscuro SlotMachine-ROD-SP-VG.png | #723 "Slot Machine" Máquina tragamonedas SpaceMegatron-ROD-SP-VG.png | #724 "Space Megatron" Megatron de espacio RedArcheryGirl-ROD-SP-VG.png | #725 "Red Archery Girl" Niña del tiro con arco roja RyuRan-ROD-SP-VG.png | #726 "Ryu-Ran" Ryu - correr MangaRyuRan-ROD-SP-VG.png | #727 "Manga Ryu-Ran" Manga Ryu - correr ToonMermaid-ROD-SP-VG.png | #728 "Toon Mermaid" Sirena de Toon ToonSummonedSkull-ROD-SP-VG.png | #729 "Toon Summoned Skull" Toon convocar cráneo DarkEyesIllusionist-ROD-SP-VG.png | #730 "Dark-Eyes Illusionist" Illusionist oscuro - ojos Relinquished-ROD-SP-VG.png | #731 "Relinquished" Renunciar JigenBakudan-ROD-SP-VG.png | #732 "Jigen Bakudan" Jigen Bakudan ThousandEyesIdol-ROD-SP-VG.png | #733 "Thousand-Eyes Idol" Ídolo mil ojos ThousandEyesRestrict-ROD-SP-VG.png | #734 "Thousand-Eyes Restrict" Restrict mil ojos SteelOgreGrotto2-ROD-SP-VG.png | #735 "Steel Ogre Grotto #2" Ogro # 2 de gruta de acero BlastSphere-ROD-SP-VG.png | #736 "Blast Sphere" Círculo de explosión Hyozanryu-ROD-SP-VG.png | #737 "Hyozanryu" Hyozanryu AlphaTheMagnetWarrior-ROD-SP-VG.png | #738 "Alpha The Magnet Warrior" Alfa el guerrero de imán LegiontheFiendJester-ROD-SP-VG.png | #739 "Legion the Fiend Jester" Legion el adicto bufón InvitationtoaDarkSleep-ROD-SP-VG.png | #740 "Invitation to a Dark Sleep" Invitación para un sueño oscuro LordofD-ROD-SP-VG.png | #741 "Lord of D." Señor de D RedEyesBlackMetalDragon-ROD-SP-VG.png | #742 "Red-Eyes Black Metal Dragon" Dragón de metal negro rojo - ojos BarrelDragon-ROD-SP-VG.png | #743 "Barrel Dragon" Dragón de barril HannibalNecromancer-ROD-SP-VG.png | #744 "Hannibal Necromancer" Hannibal Necromancer PantherWarrior-ROD-SP-VG.png | #745 "Panther Warrior" Guerrero de pantera ThreeHeadedGeedo-ROD-SP-VG.png | #746 "Three-Headed Geedo" Geedo tres Headed GazelletheKingofMythicalBeasts-ROD-SP-VG.png | #747 "Gazelle the King of Mythical Beasts" Gacela el rey de bestias míticas StoneStatueoftheAztecs-ROD-SP-VG.png | #748 "Stone Statue of the Aztecs" Estatua de piedra de los aztecas Berfomet-ROD-SP-VG.png | #749 "Berfomet" Berfomet ChimeratheFlyingMythicalBeast-ROD-SP-VG.png | #750 "Chimera the Flying Mythical Beast" Quimera la bestia mítica volando GearGolemtheMovingFortress-ROD-SP-VG.png | #751 "Gear Golem the Moving Fortress" Golem de marcha la fortaleza móvil Jinzo-ROD-SP-VG.png | #752 "Jinzo" Jinzo SwordsmanofLandstar-ROD-SP-VG.png | #753 "Swordsman of Landstar" Swordsman de Landstar CyberRaider-ROD-SP-VG.png | #754 "Cyber Raider" Cyber incursor TheFiendMegacyber-ROD-SP-VG.png | #755 "The Fiend Megacyber" El adicto Megacyber ReflectBounder-ROD-SP-VG.png | #756 "Reflect Bounder" Refleje a sinvergüenza BetaTheMagnetWarrior-ROD-SP-VG.png | #757 "Beta The Magnet Warrior" La beta el guerrero de imán BigShieldGardna-ROD-SP-VG.png | #758 "Big Shield Gardna" Gardna de revestimiento grande DollofDemise-ROD-SP-VG.png | #759 "Doll of Demise" Muñeca del fallecimiento DarkMagicianGirl-ROD-SP-VG.png | #760 "Dark Magician Girl" Mago niña oscura AlligatorsSword-ROD-SP-VG.png | #761 "Alligator's Sword" La espada de piel de caimán InsectQueen-ROD-SP-VG.png | #762 "Insect Queen" Reina de insecto ParasiteParacide-ROD-SP-VG.png | #763 "Parasite Paracide" Paracide de parásito SkullMarkLadyBug-ROD-SP-VG.png | #764 "Skull-Mark Lady Bug" Bicho de Lady de cráneo - Mark TinyGuardian-ROD-SP-VG.png | #765 "Tiny Guardian" Tutor diminuto PinchHopper-ROD-SP-VG.png | #766 "Pinch Hopper" Saltador de pizca BlueEyesToonDragon-ROD-SP-VG.png | #767 "Blue-Eyes Toon Dragon" Dragón de Toon azul - ojos TheUnhappyMaiden-ROD-SP-VG.png | #768 "The Unhappy Maiden" La doncella desdichada WallofIllusion-ROD-SP-VG.png | #769 "Wall of Illusion" Pared de la ilusión NeotheMagicSwordsman-ROD-SP-VG.png | #770 "Neo the Magic Swordsman" Neo el Magic Swordsman ManEatingTreasureChest-ROD-SP-VG.png | #771 "Man-Eating Treasure Chest" Pecho de tesoros devorador de carne humana ChirontheMage-ROD-SP-VG.png | #772 "Chiron the Mage" Chiron el Mago SwordHunter-ROD-SP-VG.png | #773 "Sword Hunter" Cazador de espada DrillBug-ROD-SP-VG.png | #774 "Drill Bug" Bicho de taladro DeepseaWarrior-ROD-SP-VG.png | #775 "Deepsea Warrior" Guerrero de Deepsea BiteShoes-ROD-SP-VG.png | #776 "Bite Shoes" Zapatos de mordisco Spikebot-ROD-SP-VG.png | #777 "Spikebot" Spikebot BeastofGilfer-ROD-SP-VG.png | #778 "Beast of Gilfer" Bestia de Gilfer ThePortraitsSecret-ROD-SP-VG.png | #779 "The Portrait's Secret" El secreto del retrato TheGrossGhostofFledDreams-ROD-SP-VG.png | #780 "The Gross Ghost of Fled Dreams" El fantasma grosero de los sueños huido de BrainControl-ROD-SP-VG.png | #781 "Brain Control" Control de cerebro AntiRaigeki-ROD-SP-VG.png | #782 "Anti Raigeki" Raigeki de inconformista BlackIllusionRitual-ROD-SP-VG.png | #783 "Black Illusion Ritual" Ritual de ilusión negro ChangeofHeart-ROD-SP-VG.png | #784 "Change of Heart" Cambio de idea Multiply-ROD-SP-VG.png | #785 "Multiply" Multiplique ExileoftheWicked-ROD-SP-VG.png | #786 "Exile of the Wicked" Exilio del perverso LastDayofWitch-ROD-SP-VG.png | #787 "Last Day of Witch" Último día de bruja RestructerRevolution-ROD-SP-VG.png | #788 "Restructer Revolution" Revolución de Restructer PotofGreed-ROD-SP-VG.png | #789 "Pot of Greed" Olla de la codicia TheInexperiencedSpy-ROD-SP-VG.png | #790 "The Inexperienced Spy" El espía inexperto GateSword-ROD-SP-VG.png | #791 "Gate Sword" Espada de recaudación SteelFanFighter-ROD-SP-VG.png | #792 "Steel Fan Fighter" Admirador luchador de acero LeopardGirl-ROD-SP-VG.png | #793 "Leopard Girl" Niña de leopardo TheLastWarriorfromAnotherPlanet-ROD-SP-VG.png | #794 "The Last Warrior from Another Planet" El Último guerrero de otro planeta DunamesDarkWitch-ROD-SP-VG.png | #795 "Dunames Dark Witch" Dunames oscuro bruja GarneciaElefantis-ROD-SP-VG.png | #796 "Garnecia Elefantis" Garnecia Elefantis TotalDefenseShogun-ROD-SP-VG.png | #797 "Total Defense Shogun" La defensa total Shogun BeastofTalwar-ROD-SP-VG.png | #798 "Beast of Talwar" Bestia de Talwar CyberTechAlligator-ROD-SP-VG.png | #799 "Cyber-Tech Alligator" Caimán cyber- tecnología TalonsofShurilane-ROD-SP-VG.png | #800 "Talons of Shurilane" Garras de Shurilane Gallery Reshef of Destruction